Anywhere
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: It had been ten years since Coraline ran away from home. But when trying to go back for her parents forgiveness, everything had changed. The garden, the house, the surrounding... even the people there... even Wybie.
1. Dear my love

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_  
><em> And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free<em>  
><em> I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you<em>  
><em> And at sweet night, you are my own<em>  
><em> Take my hand ...<em>

_Anywhere - Evanescence  
><em>

* * *

><p>The rain fell harshly upon the dark forest. Droplets would fall from the leaves and puddles would form on the ground. Yellow rain boots splashed through them as 15_year_old Coraline Jones ran past them as fast as she could.<p>

"Stop!" she heard from behind her, but she refused to listen. She pushed the branches out of her way as small tears ran down her face. All she wore was a blue vest top and jeans, making her feel a lot more then cold. But even this didn't stop her from going back.

"Come back here!" the voice cried again. This time though, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and tried forcing her to a stop. "No! Let me go!" she cried, lashing out to get this person off. She was turned around by the other 15_year_old. "Wybie let me go" she cried again, trying to pull herself away.

"No, I'm not letting you go! This is crazy Coraline! Where will you go?" Wybie yelled out, shaking her by the shoulders. "I can't stay Wybie... not with that door there, I can't... She's still there, I know it" she cried with more uncontrolled tears.

"Coraline, listen to me. The key is down the well, the door is locked, these are just _nightmares_! What about your parents, they'll be heartbroken" Wybie said holding onto her face and forcing her to listen to him.

Coraline screamed out before kicking him in the stomach. "Shut up, just shut up! You don't understand what it's like. I can't stay there and my parents refuse to move, it's not my fault, I-I have too" she said when pushing away and keeping her distance away from her best friend.

Wybie loosened his grip from his aching stomach and looked up to her with sadness. "But you can't go by yourself, what if something bad happened to you? What will you do for food? Your not old enough to get a job!"

"I don't care" she cried with sobs in her throat. She took a few steps back as if ready to leave, but Wybie ran to her faster. "Please, you can't leave... I-I don't know what I'd do without you" he said sadly, small tears forming in his own eyes.

Coraline let out a loud sob before rushing to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. "Come with me" she whispered.

Wybie quickly pushed her away and stared at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy? You know I can't" he replied. Coraline looked at him angrily, "Why, because you have to look after your little old grandma? Will she be mad if her little helper wasn't there to do everything for her?" she mocked nastily.

Wybie glared at her through the rain. "That's not fair, you know she's too old to take care of herself!" he yelled. Coraline sarcastically put her finger to her lips and gave a smug yet in thought look. "Hum, I'd call you a mama's boy but we both know the problem with that."

Shocked by her harsh words, Wybie pushed her hard out of anger, "You know what, fine! Go ahead and run away, I don't care! I'd say hope you have a good life, but I don't!" he yelled before turning back and walking away.

"Fine, I don't need you, I don't need anyone. I never even liked you, I was just hanging around with you because your a sad idiot with no friends!" she yelled before turning the opposite direction and walking away.

Both of them stopped at nearly the same time and stood there as the rain pelted down.

Before anything else could be said or done, they both turned around and ran to each other. They held each other in tightly, refusing to let go as tears ran down both their cheeks, though more from Coraline.

Slowly they pulled apart. Wybie looked down sadly, not daring to meet her gaze and not wanting her to see his sadness. Coraline swallowed her tears before slowly cupping his face with her hands and leaning in closer, until her lips gently touched his.

She pulled away, yet held onto his arm. Wybie looked up to her feeling many mixed emotions: confusion, sadness, shock, regret, heartbroken.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his lip from quivering as he whispered extremely quietly, "please..."

Coraline took a deep breath and tightened her grip on his arm, "I'm sorry" she whispered. Then slowly, her grip loosened and her hand fell down his arm and quickly landed onto his hand. For a second she gave it a quick squeeze, before letting it go completely.

And that was it. Wybie watched with pain as his best, closest and only friend vanished into the dark woods... never to be seen again.

He stood there for a long time until it finally sunk in. He dropped to his knees and lowerd his head into his hands.

He was never going to see that crazy, brave girl again.

* * *

><p><strong>So sad D':<strong>

**I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with this story but I guess that will be the fun part of doing it :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review so I know if I should bother with this or not.**

**Thank you!**

**P.S. the song at the top. I will be putting up a little bit of the song on each chapter, seeing as how the story is named after it and it is about a girl running away and wanting her lover to go with her. It doesn't actually say if he goes with her in the song so meh :3  
><strong>


	2. We're leaving here tonight

_...We're leaving here tonight_  
><em> There's no need to tell anyone<em>  
><em> They'd only hold us down<em>  
><em> So by the morning's light<em>  
><em> We'll be half way to anywhere<em>  
><em> Where love is more than just your name... <em>

* * *

><p>The years seemed to go faster then Coraline thought they would. She started off homeless, living as a beggar on the streets, until a wealthy man saw her and took pity on her. He invited her to stay with him until she was old enough to look after herself. She was worried at first but the man seemed trustworthy, and apparently he had a very good reputation, so she took the offer. She lived far away in a raver large, yet cosy house in the middle of a valley for a long time after that. The man and his wife became like parents to her, but she knew they could never replace the ones she left.<p>

There wasn't a day gone by where she didn't think about her parents, or how they must have felt when they found out she left. She always wondered if they still remembered her, or did they just forget after all these years. She prayed that they still thought of her once in a while, though she didn't deserve it. She had acted rationally out of fear and her family and friends had to pay the price. She would always regret what she did. She would always hate herself for it too. She wished she could go back, but was scared. What if they were so mad at her for leaving that they didn't want her back?

These thoughts would haunt her for many nights, they had soon replaced her fears of the small door and what was inside it. This was her new reason to cry herself to sleep. Guilt would take over her life until the day she died.

So now, at twenty five years of age and working in a British country pub, Coraline Jones wanted to go back home.

"I mean, If I go home to my real mum and dad, then I'll know how they felt ten years ago, and all these problems will go away right?" she asked while serving a large, near drunken man his third pint of beer. Angela, her wealthy second 'mother', shrugged her shoulders while cleaning the bear glasses. "I dunno sweetie, I mean you got a good life here don't you? Me and the hubby love ya, our son Tim should be popping the question anytime soon and due to business going up, we got more money then whats good for us! Going back could change all this."

Coraline sighed, "I know, but... I just feel like I need to see them again. It wont be forever, I just need to know if my parents are okay and if their not planning my death."

"Trust me, I understand where you coming from, but think of it: You go back, mammy and daddy are all happy, then BAM, you can never leave again without breaking their heart" Angela said while gesturing with her hands.

Coraline slumped her shoulders, "But I'm twenty five, they'll know I'm too old to be treated like a kid, right?" Angela laughed, "Please, my Timmy is twenty eight, but in my eyes he's only a little baby" she said while looking across the bar and waving to her son who was playing darts with his friends.

Coraline watched as Tim ignored his mother and instead looked to her and blew her a kiss. Coraline rolled her eyes as he walked forward and leaned his elbow on the bar in the smug way he seemed to have with him 24/7.

"Hello you sexy blue thing, how 'bout a drink for the guy who's made you the luckiest girl in the world?" he asked with a cocky grin. Coraline gave a nervous smile as Angela watched them with a motherly happiness.

She took in a deep breath, "Of course... dear" she replied while giving him what he wanted. Slowly he flexed his muscles and leaned further on the table. "So hot stuff, I was thinking this weekend you and I spend quality time in the country hotel not far from here. It comes with all the things a girl could want, a hot tub, a spar, heart shaped bed for two, and the best of all: me!" he said while taking her hand.

Coraline's top lip rose up in the corner and her eyes stared widely. Quickly she shook her head and faked a smile. "Gee, uh... I-I don't know what to say" she mumbled.

"Great, we'll go Friday, I already booked a room for us to share..." he trailed off. Coraline's mouth widened a little, she didn't want _that_ to happen!

"Tim, I-I am so sorry, b-but uh... this weekend I'm going to Ashland Oregon to finally see my parents again" she said while pulling her hand away. Tim looked to his mother as if expecting her to do something that would change her mind, but all she did was look at her confusingly.

After seeing his mother was no help, Tim turned to Coraline, "Don't worry babe, I totally understand. And you don't need to ask, the answer is yes" he said.

"I'm sorry, what?" she replied. "I'll go with you too meet your parents, I'm sure they'll fall in love with me and then they'll love you even more" he said is if she had begged him for the past hour.

"What? No! Sorry, Tim... I need to go alone first, m-maybe next time o-or something" she said quickly. Tim stared at her is if she had just said the unthinkable while Angela just bit down on her gloss covered lip.

"Uh o-okay, dunno where that came from but... okay" he muttered dumbstruck under his breath. Coraline forced a small dreaded smile. No backing out now, she was going home.

* * *

><p>Light snores echoed in the back of a yellow taxi as Coraline rested tiredly from a long day of travelling. She had spent the past eighteen hours on a plane, on the railway and now in a car. It was enough to make anyone exhausted.<p>

She stirred when a loud voice from the front called to her and woke her from her sleep.

"Hey blue head, were here! Fifty bucks!" the cab driver yelled.

Coraline yawed while stretching her arms. She reached into her purse and gave the man what she owed.

"She ya around" he said while counting the money. Not bothering to reply, Coraline got out the car and took her bags out of the boot. She watched as the taxi drove off, leaving her on the side of the muddy road.

Butterfly's started to fly around in her stomach as she slowly turned around. Faintly, she could just see the very top of the Pink Palace tower. The Tower that was just above her old bedroom, and the place Mr. Bobinsky used to keep his mice in.

She quickly took in a deep breath and reassured herself that everything was going to be okay. She picked up her bags and walked down the road.

The butterfly's got worse as she saw the sign saying Pink Palace slowly coming into view. She was so close to seeing her family, her real family... her crazy neighbors and friends!

Then with no warning, the dread and worry was replaced with excitement as she started running as fast as could down the road. Laughter left her lips as she entered onto the drive way.

She couldn't wait to see that old, worn down, creepy looking house as she...

She stopped.

Her bags fell to the ground with a loud thud as she stared in horror at the old house.

It was ruined. The paint was nearly all gone, the wood had large cracks in it and most of the windows were covered up with large wooden boards. Tiles from the roof were now resting on the floor, broken in tiny peaces while the metal stair way that lead to the top flat had poles missing in the sides. This place had never looked so horrible. It was a nightmare!

How could anyone live here?

... if they lived here...

Coraline quickly ran to the middle apartment and banged her fists against the door as loud as she could. "MUM DAD!" she yelled out. Suddenly the door flew open, showing that the lock was broken.

Coraline walked into the house. She expected to find it empty and ruined but it wasn't. Well it was a bit, but all of her parents stuff was still there. The old table and chairs in the kitchen, the sofa and snow globes in the parlor, everything.

All there stuff was here, but they wern't.

Distressed, Coraline walked outside and closed the rotten door behind her. She sat down on the porch steps and rested her head in her hands. Her eyes started to well up with tears as thoughts of the Beldam killing them after she left ran through her mind.

Suddenly, faint voices snapped her from her thoughts. She gasped and looked up in hope. She quickly got up and ran to the side of the house where the noises where.

But when she found them, she frowned. It was only a weird couple fighting in the top flat... wait? What were they doing in Mr. B's apartment?

She watched as a dark haired man, maybe in his late twenties, yelled at a woman while pushing her out of the flat.

"Stay out you little Bitch!" he yelled while slamming the door.

"Got to hell along with those sluts you've been seeing!" she yelled back before walking down the steps angrily. She past Coraline with a glare. "When you see him tell him I'm leaving him for real this time" she said, thinking she was another one of her husbands 'friends'.

Coraline stopped her, "No wait, please. I'm sorry but... do a Mr. and Mrs. Jones live here?" she asked. The woman stared at her before shrugging slightly, "Yeah, middle apartment, but their not in, their on some work trip or something for a week" she answered.

"What? Aw man!" Coraline groaned, annoyed from the bad timing.

"Look, I'm staying at my mates house okay, if you need anything else then go see the landlord" the woman said, still annoyed herself, before walking to her car.

Coraline's eyes went wide. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Wybie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay finally figured out what to do with this story :D<strong>

**To be honest I was a bit worried about uploading this in case I made a mistake in the story line**

**if you think this way will work then let me know in the reviews please**

**and Thanks to the 9 people who reviewed the first chap =D**

**BTW Note how very good I was, only mentioning Wybie once in this chap, this story is not going to be about him... he just has a big part in it.**

**But NO! I'm staying strong... will not... give him... full attention...**

**Whaaaaaa this is gonna be hard! T^T**


	3. I have dreamt of a place

**Thank you for being patient and thank you CoraRoz for reading the response :D**

**Now on with the real story and thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, I hug u all ^^**

* * *

><p><em>...I have dreamt of a place for you and I<em>  
><em> No one knows who we are there<em>  
><em> All I want is to give my life only to you<em>  
><em> I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore<em>  
><em> Let's run away, I'll take you there... <em>

* * *

><p>With her bags at her side, Coraline walked down the very familiar path like she used to ten years ago. Everything seemed to be coming back to her. The damp air when you walked under the trees, the muddy path that promised to ruin your shoes, the sharp stones that you often found yourself tripping over at any given chance. She loved it all.<p>

Walking this road gave her a special feeling of peace. It was like nothing had changed.

She wondered... had anything changed?

She knew the Pink Palace had, as well as some of the residents. But had the people around that old house?

Had Wybie changed? She knew the answer had to be yes, it had been ten years. The last she saw him, he was an awkward, shy, constant talker. But he was always the one with the big heart, ignoring all the insults he got and helping people when they really needed it.

She hoped he was still the same in that way.

She couldn't help but wonder what he must be like now. Did he still have that brown messy hair that had leaves and twigs sticking? Did he still have that adorable chubby face that didn't seem to match his skinny frame? Did he still have a slouch? Was he married? Did he have children? Did he forget about her?

She shook her head as the questions in her mind started to make her worry, though she wasn't sure why.

She thought it was best to not think about him for now and just wait until she was actually at his house.

Trying to keep her mind off things, she whistled a small tune and started to skip down the path. She looked really childish but that was just how she felt, like a big kid again.

She came to a sudden stop as she realized she was standing next to the old well, the well that she and Wybie had dumped the Other Mother's hand in along with the key...

She had been stupid.

Coraline gazed down at the floor sadly as she thought of ten years ago. She had ran away because of the nightmares of a door. At the time it seemed like a good reason, but now that she was older, she realized how selfish and immature it was. The Other Mother never came back, she why did she act like she was always standing next to her?

Coraline let a soft sigh escape from her pink lips, a mist forming in the air while doing so. She would dwell on these thoughts and always feel the guilt from it no matter what.

...

The sooner she saw Wybie the better! Maybe he could tell her what had happened while she was gone. Angrily she shook her head again to get rid of the tears that had started to come and hurried down the path again.

The very tip of the old cottage came into view along with the rest of it. It didn't seem as bad as the Pink Palace, but it didn't look that grand either, not like it used to be.

Coraline, slightly nervous, dropped her bags on the front porch before knocking at the door.

She waited. She looked around at the surroundings, there were a lot of weeds in the garden instead of the beautiful flowers she remembered. There was still Wybie's grandmother's car in the old parking space but it didn't look fit for driving.

Coraline knocked on the door again, this time harder, and waited. But still no answer.

Maybe they hadn't heard her... What if their upsairs or something?

Supposed no one would mind if she went inside... to see if their okay.

Coraline leaned down and lifted up the old, rotting floor mat. Ten years ago Wybie would leave a spare key under there... and somethings never change.

She picked up the key and used it to unlock the front door. She entered the house while leaving her bags outside.

Coraline's jaw dropped as she looked around the once warm, cosy home. Now... it was revolting. Used rubbish was everywhere, squashed beer cans were left all over the floor and on the sofa, which had holes and scratch marks. The walls were black with dirt and different kinds of stains, and the air was filled with a ghastly smell of smoke. Coraline coughed as she got a mouth full of the disgusting air, looking at the many filled ashtrays resting on the stained coffee table.

This couldn't be the right house... it just couldn't...

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_  
><em> You won't try for me, not now.<em>  
><em> Though I'd die to know you love me,<em>_..._

Coraline turned her head to where she heard the soft, faint music. It was coming from one of the rooms upstairs somewhere.

_... I'm all alone._  
><em> Isn't someone missing me?<em>

"Hello?" she called, slowly making her way towards the beautiful, sad song. There was still no reply.

She walked the stairs and listened carefully for where that quiet song was coming from.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
><em> Knowing you don't care...<em>

She looked towards the door that she thought the music was coming from. It was the bathroom. Slowly, she walked to it, it wasn't locked she could tell, and the music was definitely coming from this room, she thought when putting her ear to the door.

Careful to be quiet, she opened the door very slowly and walked inside. Cigarettes were lying on the floor, and there were a lot more beer cans in this room. There was also wine bottles scattered around, some empty, some only half. There was one in use right now, standing next to a wine glass that was half full. They were sitting on the side of the bath tub that was filled to the top with water.

_... And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
><em> And wake without you there...<em>

Coraline gave a sharp and fearful scream as her eyes met with the water in the bath. She was filled with panic as she ran forward and dipped her arms into the mucky water. She quickly pulled up a large figure that had been lying at the bottom.

The figure gasped from the sudden shock of being moved and had swallowed a large amount of water when being pulled up. He coughed manically and chocked while Coraline slapped his back again and again.

_... Isn't something missing? _  
><em> Isn't something...<em>

The song played on the stereo that was sitting in the bathroom sink. This was the only sound that filled the room, along with the heavy struggle of the man as he tried to get the water out of his lungs.

Coraline rubbed his back gently as he calmed down and took in deep breaths.

When looking at him, she felt a surge of happiness rush through her. This man had beautiful dark skin and his hair was a rag of curls that were coloured a deep black and ran halfway down to his neck, his face was wide with thin lips and olive green eyes. And he had a very, very noticeable dent at the top of his spine, giving him a slouch.

Despite the hair colour difference, there was no doubt in her mind: the guy that had fallen asleep in the bath, and that she had just pulled up, was non other then her dorky best friend Why_were_you_born Lovat.

Suddenly, as if finally realizing she was there, Wybie turned to gaze at her. He saw a pale young woman with midnight blue hair, cut into a stylish bob. She had freckles on her nose and a light pink gloss smeared on her lips which were smiling widely. She wore a formal shirt along with pricey jeans and black heels.

He eyed her up and down, again and again.

Coraline could feel her giddy smile fall worriedly into a frown. His expression was not one she had expected, his eyes seemed dark and his mouth was in a perfect line while his eyebrows were drawn downward, as if angry.

She bit down on her lip as he continued to stare at her.

The song, that had now changed, was the only source of sound until finally Wybie spoke up.

"Well" he said, "I'm not dead... or else you'd be naked right now."

Coraline's mouth dropped at his sudden comment. After all these years, _**That's**_ all he had to say to her her?

She stuttered on her words, not sure how to respond. She watched as he rolled his eyes arogently and picked up the glass of wine, finished it off before lying back down in the bath tub.

Her hands were drawn to her face, this was no longer her best friend... this was a stranger...

"What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol rubbish ending, sorry for that<strong>

**And again, sorry it took so long to update, I'll try more often this time :)**


	4. There's no need to tell anyone

_...We're leaving here tonight_  
><em> There's no need to tell anyone<em>  
><em> They'd only hold us down<em>  
><em> So by the morning's light<em>  
><em> We'll be halfway to anywhere<em>  
><em> Where no one needs a reason...<em>

* * *

><p>"I know I said I'd be there!... No it's not my fault!... I dunno, I fell asleep in the bath again..."<p>

Coraline sat on the dirty sofa with her hands nervously resting on her lap. She watched as Wybie walked back and forth while arguing with someone on the phone. Even though she was happy to see him... she wasn't.

This wasn't what she expected, she never even thought it was possible. This was Wybie... _Wybie_!

He was nice, he was sweet, and he would never let the Pink Palace or his house end up like this!

So why was everything like this now? What happened when she left?

She jumped from her thoughts as she heard something drop onto the floor. She looked to see the phone on the carpet and Wybie walking over to the sofa. Her eyes followed as he past her and threw himself down next to her, spreading his body out in a relaxed manner.

Coraline found it hard to not stare at him, and he seemed to have noticed. "So... why are you back?" he asked staring back at her, though he didn't sound or look like he really cared, instead his tone sounded sharp and spiteful. Coraline wondered if it was intentional or if it was just natural now.

"... I-I came back to see my parents. But they've gone for the week" she replied. She watched his reaction carefully, he carried on staring at her for a few seconds but then shrugged and looked at the TV while turning it on.

There was a dangerously awkward silence. "So... w-wheres Mrs. Lovat?" she asked. She knew it probably wasn't the smartest question to ask, but she needed something to get rid of the silence. Wybie looked at her as if she was plain stupid. "Ten years! Where'd you think? She's dead!" he shouted angrily.

Coraline raised her hands in defence, "Okay I'm sorry, sorry" she said, trying to keep him calm. He seemed to calm a bit, but he turned his attention to the TV again.

"Wybie?" she whispered, but he didn't reply. He didn't even look at her. "... What happened while I was gone?" she said a little louder. She bit down on her lip worriedly as Wybie suddenly tensed up. She was scared, really scared, he looked as if he would loose it at any given second.

Luckily he seemed to have controlled himself and calmed himself down again. "Nothing" he replied.

"Nothing? Nothing! Ten years ago this place was amazing, it was beautiful. Now look at it!" Coraline yelled while standing up angrily.

"Then why did you leave?" Wybie snapped back, his eyes meeting hers in a furious glare. For the first time she could remember, Coraline was the one to back down. "You know why" she said quietly. Wybie looked away again. She had always thought he'd be happy to see her after so long but now, he just looked annoyed, angered by the fact that she was even here.

Suddenly everything was tense. Wybie got up, leaving the TV on. He walked towards the door but stopped, "Get your stuff and go to the spare room."

"What-" she started. "Look your 'rents aren't coming back for another week so you'll be needing a place to stay!" he snapped again, though he refused to look at her. He let out a sigh before walking out the room, "Just get your stuff and stop whining" he mumbled on his way.

Coraline watched him as he left before looking down and letting out a sigh, _this is going to be a difficult week _she thought before walking outside to get her bags.

* * *

><p>She had soon settled herself in the guess room and unpacked her things. It turned out that the guess room was actually Wybie's old room before his grandmother died and he got her room. She was lucky though, it was the only room in the house that wasn't a mess. It was surprisingly clean. Maybe it had never been used before, she didn't know. All she knew was that she needed some air.<p>

Which is why she found herself walking around the Pink Palace garden.

She had to admit, the garden wasn't exactly a paradise when she first got here fourteen years ago. But now... she let out a sad sigh, everything was dead. There were no flowers in bloom, the trees were crippled and leafless, and the rocky path on the ground were cracked all over.

She should have expected this though, everything else was ruined, so why should this be any different.

Coraline wiped her eyes sadly as small tears ran down her face. This was her home! How could this have happened? This garden was her haven, she used to plant all kinds of flowers here, roses, blue bells, tulips, baby's breath, the list goes on.

But now... everything was gone. There were even dead insects on the floor, probably dead from starvation. That's how horrible this place was.

How could Wybie let this happen?

Oh who was she kidding, even Wybie was a mess now. Drinking, smocking, not caring that she was back! These were just not... him...

She wished her parents were here, then they would tell her what had happened. But what if they had changed too? Coraline couldn't bare the thought of that.

She sat down on the stone wall and put her hands over his eyes. She should never have come back!

"Okay I know this place sucks and all but, really, its not worth crying over" a male voice came from beside her.

Coraline looked up to see a young man, maybe in his early twenty's, walk up to her. She put her hands on her lap and shrugged her shoulders, "This place used to be my home, it was beautiful when I lived here, but now... it's horrible" she said sadly.

The man just looked around, "Yeah its not at the best we've seen it. The names Darren, Darren Rains, my dad owns the Pink Palace" he introduced himself while holding out his hand.

"Coraline Jones" she replied while taking it. Then she realized what he said. "Wait, your dad owns the Pink Palace?"

"Yeah, he got it from the old lady uh... Mrs. Lovat, I think. Left it to him in her will. Shame really, this place could have had a lot going for it, but my dad owns so many buildings, this one sort'a got pushed aside" Darren explained.

Coraline's mouth dropped, "B-but I thought Wybie owned the Pink Palace, he was Mrs. Lovat's grandson" she said confused.

Darren's face suddenly grew serious, "Stay away from that guy, my dad told me about him, don't go near him no matter what!" he said.

Coraline gasped from shock, "What are you talking about?" she said, almost panicky. "He's evil Miss Jones. Dad warned me never to go near him, and I think you shouldn't either!" he warned, he looked frightened from even talking about it.

"I have to go now" Coraline said before leaving Darren alone in the garden. She walked fast, faster so she could get away.

"It's not true... it can't be true!" When she was halfway to Wybie's house, she stopped running and fell to the floor desperately, letting go of her fearful sobs.

"It can't be true."


	5. Forget this life

_...Forget this life_  
><em>Come with me<em>  
><em>Don't look back you're safe now<em>  
><em>Unlock your heart<em>  
><em>Drop your guard<em>  
><em>No one's left to stop you...<em>

* * *

><p>Coraline was slow walking to Wybie's house; she wanted to take her time so she could clear her head.<p>

She opened the front door and walked inside. She had hoped that when she was inside everything would be back to normal, to how it was ten years ago. But it wasn't. It was the same as she had just left it.

Apart from one thing.

"Hello" Coraline said happily walking up to the small black cat that sat peacefully on the sofa. It looked up to her with icy blue eyes before standing on its four paws and leaping into her arms.

"It's been too long, you old wuss puss" she joked while hugging him close to her. The cat licked her cheek while purring lightly. She laughed before stroking Cat's ratted fur. She gave a soft sigh.

"I should let Wybie know I'm back, though I doubt he would care" she said, though mostly to herself. "If only you could talk, you could tell me what happened" she said, looking back at the cat.

Suddenly Cat's eyes grew wide, as if he remembered something he had forgotten. Coraline stared, both alarmed and confused as cat suddenly hissed at her and leapt out of her arms. "Cat?" she called, but the black creature had already ran to the window and crawled through the small opened gap.

Coraline's eyes were wide before gazing down in sadness, "Great, even the cat has changed" she said to herself. She turned to leave the room.

She looked in some of the room for Wybie but couldn't find him. "Maybe he's in his room" she thought. She walked up the stairs and went to the room that used to belong to Mrs. Lovat.

She opened the door and just as she thought, Wybie was there, lying on the bed, asleep with a bottle in his hand, wine dripping from the bottle onto his bed.

Coraline stared at him, her eyes shined with sadness. She wished she could help him, but how could she when she didn't know what was wrong with him? Even though he refuses to talk to her, there had to be something she could do.

Her face lit up. "That's it!" she said smiling widely before leaving the room and closing the door tightly, not wanting to wake him up any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>"You!" An old lady said spitefully as her grandchild walked through the front door. A young man stood silently, staring at his shoes. The only sound that could be heard was the roaring of a car as it left the driving lot.<em>

_"Hi gramma" he said weakly. Mrs. Lovat glared at him. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here Wybourn! After everything you've done you think you can just come crawling back? You really think that I would be here to great you with open arms?" she yelled angrily to him._

_"But you don't understand-" he tried to explain. "No Wybourn, I don't want to hear it! There is nothing that can justify what you did! I can't even stand to look at you. Just go to you're room, pack you're stuff and get out of my house!" she screamed fiercely._

_His eyes welled with tears as he ran up the stairs. He pushed past his door and fell to the side of his bed. His fist rose in the air before coming down and hitting the bed as hard as he could while weeping into its soft blankets._

_A soft meow was heard next to him. He lifted his head to see a black cat sitting close by. He sniffed before moving his hand to the feline and stroking his fur. "Oh Cat... she's ruined my life" he cried out._

_A sudden crash was heard from downstairs, followed by the loud thud of someone falling to the ground. He turned his head to the door and stared in horror as everything was suddenly silent._

_"G-gramma?"_

"AGH!" Wybie yelped while waking himself up. He looked around franticly, but relaxed when he saw he was in his room, his 'new' room. It was all a dream.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair and let out a sigh. He reached his arm out for a beer can, but there was nothing there.

"Huh?" He looked down next to his side but there was nothing. "But... I always leave one there" he puzzled. He reached out to his desk but stopped as soon as he saw that where he usually kept a pack of cigarettes was completely empty.

"What the?" he murmured. He quickly rose from his bed and looked around desperately. He checked his wardrobe, his draws, even under his bed, but they were all gone.

"Okay where did my Alcohol and cigs go?" he asked paranoid. His palms grew sweaty as the stress of not having his cravings met grew on him.

He heard a light humming coming from down the stairs. He looked to the door curiously before walking out of his room.

He walked down the stairs and noted that there was something different about his house, yet he couldn't but his finger on it. However, as soon as he entered the living room, he realized exactly what was wrong.

He stared with shock as Coraline stood wearing yellow rubber gloves, holding a large black bin bag, the duster and polish sitting next to her as well as the vacuum cleaner and a full bottle of wine in her hand.

Wybie's jaw hung down as he looked around the room. He realized what had changed about the house, it had been cleaned!

"Good morning sleepy head" Coraline greeted cheerfully before dropping the wine bottle into the black bag.

"Agh, what are you doing?" Wybie asked fearfully while staring at the bin bag with his eyes wide.

"Cleaning the house you took very little care of" Coraline replied. Wybie just stared at her in disbelief. "B-but... my drinks-?" he stuttered. "I've thrown them away along with your cigarettes. It's a very bad habit that will cause you nothing but trouble" she lectured.

"You got to be kidding me?" Wybie mumbled to himself. He still stared as if her head had just rolled off her shoulders, he looked as if he was frozen in place.

"I kid you not Wybourn" she replied before picking up a beer can and throwing it in with the trash.

Wybie gasped with horror, "No! Gah, what gives you the right to-" he yelled angrily while trying to snatch the bag away from her. "Don't you dare yell at my Lovat, I'm doing you a favor, so stop acting like an immature brat and grow up already!" she yelled over him before pulling the bag back out of his hands.

Wybie stood there stunned by her words. He didn't even know what to do or say at this moment. All he could feel was sweat and the fire that burned his cheeks.

Coraline turned away and carried on throwing things in the bin bag, pretending he wasn't there. She waited until he quietly left the room before she let a small smile spread across her lips, _That's right Lovat, I got you all figured out now._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews you guys have giving me, its amazing to read what you think :D<strong>

**Though a little down that not many reviewed the last chapter.**

**It's kinda funny if you think about it, I get like ten for the first three chapters then on the fourth chapter I get four lol**

**Well hope you enjoyed the story so far :)**


	6. Come with me

_...Forget this life_  
><em>Come with me<em>  
><em>Don't look back you're safe now<em>  
><em>Unlock your heart<em>  
><em>Drop your guard<em>  
><em>No one's left to stop you now...<em>

* * *

><p>Coraline wiped the sweat away from her brow. She put down the duster and polish and placed her hands on her hips. She looked around rather pleased with herself. "Now this looks like a decent, lived in home" she announced proudly.<p>

"Whatever" was her only reply as Wybie flipped the page of his magazine moodily. Coraline rolled her eyes before turning around to face him. He had been lying on his bed as she cleaned up around him.

"Why thank you Coraline for being so caring and cleaning my entire house for the whole day. Oh you're welcome Wybie, don't worry about it" Coraline spoke to herself sarcastically. Wybie simply shrugged uncaringly, though deep down she knew he did. Even if he didn't like it, she knew she had made a small difference in his life that he wouldn't be able to ignore or simply shrug away. She noticed that his hands shook and sweat was slowly forming on his forehead, even though it wasn't even hot in the room.

"Wybie, do you need some fresh air?" she asked concerned. "No I don't need fresh air, I need my damn smokes" he yelled angrily while standing up from the bed and pushed Coraline harshly out the way so he could leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Coraline yelled while running after him. She ran down the stairs and followed him into the kitchen. "You threw all my stuff away, so I need to get some more" he replied before walking to the counter and moving aside the microwave. Behind it was a small safe. He typed in the number code and the safe door opened. "Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you ruin your life like this!" Coraline yelled after seeing Wybie take out an expensive wine bottle from the safe. She quickly grabbed the bottle and ripped it from his hands.

Finally, the stress and anger inside him snapped. He grabbed the kitchen knife from the table and placed it against Coraline's throat threateningly. "I'm not playing games anymore Coraline! This is my house! Who do you think you coming in here and telling me what I can and can't do?" he yelled as an uncontrolling rage flowed through him as he digged the sharp blade of the knife into her skin.

But Coraline wasn't scared one bit. She looked at him strongly, showing no signs of fear. "Go ahead, do it. I _dare_ you!" she said challengingly.

Wybie froze. His face softened as he realized that she wasn't frightened by him, she didn't even seemed worried. His hand shook as he looked down at the knife that was held against her throat. He tightened his hand forcefully.

He let out a lowly sigh before pulling the knife away from her. He looked down before turning away and throwing the knife on the table. Coraline rubbed her throat gently. "I knew you wouldn't do it" she whispered softly.

Wybie slowly turned towards her, confused. She smiled, "That's right Lovat, I got you figured. Everyone thinks that you're this evil heartless guy, why? I don't know. But I do know you. You would never hurt anyone. Wybie, how long ago was it when you're grandma died?" Coraline asked gently. Wybie looked up surprised at the sudden question. "Uh, seven years" he replied. "And all those years, you've been alone, haven't you?" she asked.

Wybie looked down. "Yes" he replied quietly that it was hard to hear. "But what does that have to do with anything?" he snapped. "You haven't hurt anyone before, have you? You've never _had_ anyone to hurt. So that's why you didn't hurt me. You're not evil, you've just been alone, and that's why you started drinking and everything, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Wybie faced back down to the floor, his fist clenched together and his eyes shut tightly.

Coraline looked at him gently, "Wybie... why do people think you're evil?"

"**Just shut up and get out of my house!**" Wybie screamed out viciously. He pushed Coraline down to the floor before slamming his fist against the wall as he ran out of the room.

"Wybourn!" Coraline yelled after while getting up and running after him. She followed him back into his bedroom.

"You seriously need to get a life and learn to control yourself Wyb's!" she yelled while spitting his name out. Wybie turned to face her angrily, "Oh I am taking control Coraline, I'm starting by taking control of who stays in my house, so get out!" he yelled again.

Coraline stomped her foot on the ground like a small child "Wybie I'm trying to help you-"

"Oh please. You think you can run away and show up again after ten years and just expect things are going to stay the same! You don't know what happened while you were gone!" he yelled.

Coraline glared at him angrily, "Well maybe if you told me what happened instead of being a jerk."

Wybie laughed sarcastically, "Oh I'm the jerk? So throwing away all my stuff without permission is the kind of thing a Saint would do?" he asked mockingly.

"You know what Why_were_you_born, I don't know why I even bothered helping you because all you care about yourself. You didn't even ask how I've been over the ten years, it all been about you! You should be glad I even cared enough to come back and see you!" Coraline shouted.

"Oh please, you came back because you needed a place to stay" Wybie argued.

"I was going to come back anyway you freak!" she screamed while lashing out her hand and slapping him around the face. She was sick and tired of his immaturity and she finally had enough.

He glared at her angrily before slapping her back.

Coraline gasped at the sudden sharp pain in her cheek. She had never expected Wybie do to anything like that!

They both stood there, staring at each other darkly, filled with anger and rage... and excitement?

Coraline, for some reason, had never felt so alive as she did right now, fighting with the man who used to be her teenage best friend and secret crush. And even though she was angry, she was also... thrilled?

Wybie didn't understand, Coraline was the girl who ruined his life, if it wasn't for her running away he wouldn't have ended up alone... yet, he wasn't alone right now... she was right there with him... and he _loved_ it?

It was crazy, it was unexplainable, yet neither of them could hide it anymore. All the anger and hate turned into something stronger as they both wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their lips together, desperate for the other. Coraline ran her fingers through Wybie's messy thick hair while he held his hands tightly around her thin waist.

There was no doubt they were still angry, but this time they found a new way to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I had writers block with this chapter so it's not perfect, but it's the best I could do at the time.<strong> **Also sorry it's short.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love reading them so much :D**


	7. They'd only hold us down

_...We're leaving here tonight_  
><em>There's no need to tell anyone<em>  
><em>They'd only hold us down...<em>

* * *

><p>Coraline smiled as she lifted up the sleeve of Wybie's T-shirt as he sat up in the sofa and slept peacefully. She pulled off the nicorette patch that was stuck to his arm. She ripped open a new packet and replaced the patch. After rubbing his arm, to make sure it was stuck properly, she reached her hand up to his hair and brushed some of his locks out of his face.<p>

Wybie stirred lightly. He opened his eyes slightly to find Coraline. He smiled softly. "Hey" he whispered. Coraline leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "Hey sleepy head" she whispered back.

Wybie grinned as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close towards him. "Wybie!" Coraline laughed as he kissed her neck softly. She slapped his chest lightly and pulled herself away. "I don't have time to mess around, I need to go to the store, you have no food left" she said.

She laughed as Wybie pouted. "No, I don't want you to leave" he whined. Coraline leaned down to him again and kissed his lips tenderly. "The past few days have been magical. I am never leaving you again."

Wybie smiled. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers passionately. Coraline allowed him to have his fun before pulling herself away again. "What did I just tell you?" she played. Wybie tusked, "Kill joy" he mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Coraline asked while placing her hands on her hips and eyed him up. "Nothing" he replied, trying to look innocent. Coraline walked closer, "Oh I'm sure you said something Lovat."

"Nope, not me" he grinned. "That's what you think!" Coraline said before jumping on top of him. Wybie, seeing this, leapt out of the way and left her to fall onto the sofa. He laughed as she got up and started to chaise him around the furniture.

As she ran after him, he caught up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped from surprise and ended up falling over the sofa and dragging Wybie with her.

They stared at each over as they looked at each over. Wybie lay on top of her while she was crushed under him. They both burst into laughter.

"Oh Wybie, I don't think I can ever remember a time when I was this happy in the past ten years" Coraline laughed. Her face suddenly turned worried.

"Coraline, is everything okay?" Wybie asked, seeing her sudden change in mood.

"Oh uh, yes. Um... I-I just..." she looked down and sighed. She gently pushed Wybie off her and sat up.

Wybie tilted his head concerned. Suddenly he smiled, "I know what you need" he said before standing up and running up the stairs.

"No alcohol!" Coraline yelled up to him.

"Kill joy!"

She giggled lightly. She rubbed her arms waiting for him to come back. She waited... waited... waited.

She looked down at her watch, 20 seconds.

She stood up and rolled her eyes. She walked into the hall way, deep in her thoughts. How could she just forget like that? What would they think? They'll never forgive her for what she did. Even Wybie wouldn't forgive her for not telling him. But ever since they kissed a few days ago everything had been amazing! Oh how was she ever going to tell him about-

"Hello my darling."

"TIM?" Coraline gasped as she turned around to the voice she easily recognized. And she was not wrong, Tim stood there, in the door way, holding flowers!

"Tim, w-what are you doing here?" she gasped, her hand resting against her heart as it rushed with panick, _what if Wybie sees him?_

"My love, what over reason then that I missed you. You have been gone for a week, so I decided to come to you, to meet your family... only there not here" he said, handing her the flowers.

"L-look Tim, I can explain" she started, but Tim cut her off. "No need my dear, that young boy Daren explain everything. You're parents had gone away for a while so you stayed here" he said, looking down at her nails.

Coraline let out a breath of relief. "Yes, that's exactly it!" she agreed.

Tim smiled, "Well I thought that maybe you'd like to know that they just came home today."

"Really? That's wonderful Tim, I gotta go see them" she said excitedly. She was about to run out the house but Tim stopped her. "Perhaps we should see them together. I'm sure they'd really like to meet me... when they see this on your finger."

"Huh?" Coraline raised her brow. Then suddenly her heart stopped. Tim knelt down onto one knee and took out a small box from his pocket.

Coraline covered her mouth with her hands. He opened the box to revile a large, diamond ring.

She suddenly smiled as excitement rushed through her, unaware of the man standing behind her in the shadows.

"Oh my gosh, Tim... I-I... I-I... yes!" she screamed. Tim stood up laughing joyfully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. He put her down. Tears filled her eyes as he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. He then grabbed her face and kissed her soft lips.

"Right, after we meet you're parents put on your finest dress, we are going to the most expensive restaurant I can find and we shall celebrate to the most glorious day you shall ever have" he said, holding her hands.

"Yes Tim, yes!" she smiled as he lead her out of the house and closed the door behind.

Wybie slowly walked out of the shadows. His hand was clenched into a fist as he held something small in his hand. He lifted his figures, exposing the small object.

Angry, heart broken tears fell from his face and landed into his palm and onto the small dragonfly hairclip.

* * *

><p>Coraline laughed as she opened the door of the place she was staying in, Tim linked to her arm. "Let me get ready, I'll meet you at the drive way okay. I love you" she said to him. Tim let go of her arm and blew her a kiss before walking away.<p>

Coraline leaned against the wall dreaming. Tim was amazing, he was so nice and supportive as she went to see her parents, and even they seemed to really like him. So was so happy, they weren't mad or angry, they were so happy to see her again, she couldn't stop crying… she had finally gotten their forgiveness. Everything was perfect now.

Then she opened her eyes.

The house was dark apart from one dim light in the living room. Coraline blinked before walking towards the light. The door was opened a jar, she pushed it open all the way.

Inside, she saw that everything had been smashed and broken. Tables, vases, pictures, even the TV. The dim light was coming from a lamp that was lying on the floor by someone's feet.

Coraline looked at that person. Wybie sat on the sofa, the black cat lying down on his lap while a filled wine glass was in his hand and a knife was in the other. He threw the knife at the broken table that sat right in front of him and picked it back up in a still motion, he repeated this again and again.

But his face, that was what Coraline was most scared about. His eyes were gazing into space, as if staring at the darkness itself, hating it for every single miserable moment it forced him to endure. His lips were raised into a snarl, his teeth gritted together like a wild beast.

Coraline trembled at the sight of him, even though she knew he had never truly hurt anyone before, he looked as if he was willing to change that. Coraline took a strong and reassuring breath before stepping into the room lightly.

When hearing her foot steps, the cat turned his head towards her and hissed at her very sight. His fur raised and his claws digged into Wybie's jeans as he hissed and spat at her. Yet Wybie remained still, not even moving a flinch as he threw the knife on the table.

That's when Coraline noticed the small red droplets running out of the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Wybie" she whispered, her voice being lost in her throat.

Wybie threw the knife at the table harder then before, and instead of picking it back out, he rested his hand on the cat's bristled fur. "You know what's strange? Ten years ago you ruined my life... because of you I ended up like this! I lost everything, my future, my heritage, my family and friends... everything. I spent all those years hating you for what you did... But then you came back! And I fell in love... why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how" Coraline whispered as small tears filled her eyes.

"**Don't give me that!**" Wybie shouted, jumping from the sofa and grabbing her neck. The cat watched from the floor as Coraline panicked with fear.

"I'm sorry, I-I forgot I swear. I-I got so caught up with you that I forgot... I'm sorry, please!" she cried, tears running down her face.

Wybie pushed her to the wall with a strong force. He turned his back to her, "Get out" he said under his breath.

Coraline rubbed her throat. "It wasn't my fault that you ruined your life" she stated angrily.

Wybie sighed and lowered his head. "So you still want to hear this story? Fine.

The night when you left, your parents found the note you left them. '_Dear mom and dad. I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore. I never told you why I hated it here but I just couldn't tell you about the torture I was going through, in case it got worse...'_

Sure, that was one way to put the nightmares of the small door you had_, _but your parents thought it was more then that. Do you remember when we were younger, how we always played in trees and stuff, and everyday we came home with bruises? Well you're parents started to do the math. You said you were going through torture, you came home everyday with bruises, and you spent everyday in the woods with me!

I had the Police at my door, that _night_, charging me for assault. Of course I denied it and they didn't have any real proof to arrest me, but then they did a DNA test... You just had to_ kiss_ me that night didn't you? They found you're DNA in my mouth and it was good enough for them.

I spent three years in prison, all because _you_ had bad dreams. I never got a trial because I was pushed aside, I was treated like crap, and my cell mate thought I was a great for passing time."

Wybie turned around and faced her. "And now it's thanks to you. I can't get a job, I never finished School, and everyone believes I'm a sick freak who will hurt anything I want. Do you know what its like? Walking down the street and have parents _move_ their teenage kids away from you? Do you know what it's like having to _suffer_ for something you never did? Do you even know what its like to be _rejected_ by the only family you have left? That, the only one who _knew_ the truth, was a cat!"

Coraline shook as Wybie came dangerously close to her, his hands pressed against the wall around her, blocking her way out while his face was mere inches away.

"So who really ruined my life... _Coraline Jones_?"

She slapped him as hard as she could before running out the house. She ran down the dirt bath, all the way down to the well.

She stopped. She fell down as she wept loudly, not caring if there was any disturbance. It was her fault; it was all because of her...

She really did ruin his life!


	8. Where love is more than just your name

_...So by the morning's light_  
><em>We'll be half way to anywhere<em>  
><em>Where love is more than just your name.<em>

_Anywhere - Evanescence._

* * *

><p>It all seemed to happen so fast. The days turned to week and the weeks turned into months. But it was so fast. She never had time to really think. She never took the time to realize what was happening. It was like it was just yesterday, her future was in front of her, happy and simple. With the man she loved. She was practically holding it in her fingers. But now... it was like everything just zoomed past her and she could no longer touch it anymore. Her wonderful future had been broken and was replaced with this on instead.<p>

Coraline's face was still and pale as her father wrapped his arm around hers. She watched as loud, angelic music started to play and girls in long, fine blue dresses linked arms with young, dashing boys in suits and walked down the long passage between the many seats that were filled with people she didn't even know. They all smiled as the bridesmaids and the ushers walked down the aisle and took their place in front of the alter.

Coraline walked forward with her father. Everyone stood up from their seats and smiled in respect for her. Her long white wedding dress trailed across the floor while flowers were frown at her from the formal dressed crowed. Despite all the congratulations she heard and all the 'I'm so proud of you's', her face remained a solitude.

She breathed heavily. Before her, Tim stood smiling, his hands behind his back and his eyes scanning her up and down.

Her father leaned into her and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm so proud of you. You ran away from the pain you were going through and found something amazing in doing so" he whispered into her ear. Coraline stared at him, stricken, as he sat down next to his wife.

Her faced saddened while her eyes started to water. She felt a tug at her arm and looked, only to see Tim pulling her to the very front of the alter where he stood.

"Dearly beloved. We have gathered here today to witness the joining together of this man and woman..."

The voices seemed to drown out in Coraline's mind. She could have told them, her parents... she should have... but to tell them after all these years? For ten years they had believed that she had left them because she was being abused, beaten and tortured by her best friend. But to turn around and tell them that it had all been a misunderstanding and that she had only left because she was having nightmares... that would break their hearts!

She had wanted their forgiveness for so long, and now she finally had it... but for a lie. Could she really live with that?

That's when it hit her. Could she really live with any of this? Could she live being married to Tim? Could she live knowing that her best friend hated her? Knowing that because of her, he had to suffer with blame?

Could she live knowing that she would fall asleep at night next to someone that wasn't him?

Her eyes widened as she suddenly snapped from her thoughts and realized where she was and what was being said.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. You're cup shall never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light you're way in darkness. With this ring... I ask you to be mine."

Tim's words seemed to echo through the room as he held up the golden ring. Her smiled to her expectantly.

The Priest smiled. "Thank you my son. Now… Do you Coraline Jones, take thee Tim Van Dort to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Coraline looked at the crowed. She saw her parents, they looked so happy. She saw Tim's parents opposite them, they looked so proud. It was all happening so fast! Could she really do this? Which heart should she break? Her own or theirs?

"Coraline? May I have your obvious answer please?" Tim asked while holding her hand. Coraline stared it their hands, folded together in union, his grip hard while hers soft. She made up her mind.

Her lips suddenly smiled. Her smile grew wider, until it was practically a grin. Then she started to laugh.

"I... don't"

A wave of gasps flew through the watching crowed while Tim slumped his shoulders and stared at her disbelievingly. His mouth hung open as she laughed even more. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before pulling up her dress and running back down the aisle.

Everyone stood up and tried to stop her as she passed them. Before throwing the doors open and running out, she stopped and threw her bouquet of roses up into the air only for a girl in the crowed to catch it.

Coraline ran out of the church and out into the wide open streets, laughing as she did so. Tim chased after her. People watched confusingly as she ran to the road and whistled for a cap.

"Wait! Coraline!" Tim shouted to her. He was too late. A taxi pulled up and Coraline got inside. She waved him goodbye as the taxi drove off and her parents, along with many more people, ran out of the church and joined Tim's side.

"Running away from your wedding huh?" the cab driver asked. Coraline laughed even more, "Oh hell yeah!" she shouted, feeling reckless. The cab driver chuckled, "So where too little free lady?"

* * *

><p>He opened his draw and picked up the stash of money he had hidden from the world for many years. He picked up his wine glass and pored the sharp liquid down his throat. He looked down at his black furry friend who lay on his bed, watching as he grabbed his clothes freely and forced them into an open suitcase.<p>

He reached out his hand and stroked the cat's ratted fur. He sat down beside the creature and picked him up, holding him in his arms. "I can't stay here. There's nothing left for me anymore... though I don't suppose there was anything in the first place. I'll rent a car or something. Everyone will think that I'm leaving town. I'll have a drink... and then drive off the bridge. Everyone will think it was just an accident..."

He held the cat tightly to his chest before placing him back down on the bed. Cat meowed sadly as he stood up uneasily, the drink starting to get the better of him.

_...I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
>No one know who we are there...<em>

The song played peacefully from his radio as he tipped the rest of his drink down past his lips. He reached out for his wine bottle and purred more into his glass. When finishing that drink, he threw the glass to the floor. He closed his suitcase and held it in his hand. He stopped at the door way as he was about to leave. He looked back at the back cat who watched him with sad blue eyes. "I really loved her..." he said in a tiny, sad whisper. "I should never have pushed her away." He had been angry at her for a long time after their fight... but anger melted into remorse.

He left the room.

_...All I want is to give my life only to you  
>I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore<br>Let's run away, I'll take you there... _

He walked down the stairs. As his eyes gazed down the hall way, though his heart felt as if it had stopped at what he saw.

Standing in the doorway, was Coraline Jones. Her hair was in a loose, untidy bun. The white wedding dress she wore was ripped and torn near her feet.

He dropped his bag. His eyes were wide while he struggled to stand up strait.

"I left... I left him... Wybie... I left him at the alter!" Coraline breathed out. Her laughter filled the air while tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you Wybie..." she said. Her smile widened as she breathed deeply. She held open her arms.

"I love you!" she screamed as ran to him and smacked her lips onto his. Her arms embraced him harshly while her nails digged into his skin.

Wybie startled at first, lifted her from the ground and embraced her back.

_...Forget this life__  
><em>Come with me<em>  
><em>Don't look back you're safe now...<em>_

Yes, she had hurt him in more then one way, but he was to drunk and happy to care.

They pulled away from each other. "Come away with me! Let's go away and never come back!" Coraline gasped excitedly.

_...Unlock your heart__  
><em>Drop your guard<em>  
><em>No one's left to stop you now...<em>_

"You're parents will never forgive you for this" he said, catching his breath. Coraline grabbed his hands. "I don't care! Let them be mad. Let them and everyone else! I don't need them, I need you!" she placed her lips onto his again.

"Come with me!"

_...We're leaving here tonight__  
><em>There's no need to tell anyone<em>  
><em>They'd only hold us down...<em>_

Wybie grabbed her hand, smiling widely. He placed his lips on hers before they ran to the door. They stopped as they heard a small meow. They looked down to see the back cat running down the stairs and running to their feet. Coraline picked up the cat and held him in her arms.

Wybie brushed Coraline's face with his hand and kissed her lips softly again. He closed the door to the now, very empty house.

That was the very last day anyone had heard from Coraline Jones or Wybourn Lovat. No one ever knew what happened to the blue haired run away bride or the man who had abused his best friend all those years ago... and they made sure, that no one ever would.

_...So by the morning's light__  
><em>We'll be half way to anywhere<em>  
><em>Where love is more than just your name.<em>_

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the bad ending, I had to do it in this chapter and I didn't know what else to do.<strong>

**I got bored with this story in the end, I wrote like 3 versions of it.**

**Anyway, thank you so much to the people who reviewed, you guys are the best :D**


End file.
